


Comforting a Friend

by Danilla



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danilla/pseuds/Danilla
Summary: Jon is sad because of his baby brother's death and Tormund comforts him.





	Comforting a Friend

Jon was sitting in his little brother's old room. On the floor. He just won a battle, he and Sansa had Winterfell back! But then, Rickon had died, he couldn't be completely happy.

He saw the glow fade in his baby brother's eyes, and nothing could be worse.

Jon took a deep breath, it was funny how when he thought the gods couldn't punish them any more, they could.

A sad smile opened in his face. He just wanted to apologize to everyone he failed, but he couldn't, not now, not ever.

Rickon's room seemed abandoned for years, maybe no one after him used it. He liked to think that way. 

"It wasn't your fault." A familiar voice said near him.

Jon thinks he might have been just a little distracted for not hearing Tormund enter and sit by his side.

"Your sister told me you would be probably here." Tormund answered without being asked.

"I couldn't save him." Jon said, more to himself, honestly.

"You have to stop that." Tormund hissed and for the first time Jon's eyes found Tormund's. "Stop pitting yourself."

"I'm not pitting myself, I just ―"

"Here." Tormund interrupted Jon, putting his arms around the younger boy and dragging his head to his chest.

"What are you doing?" The Snow asked suspicious, but didn't pull back.

"You are allowed to be sad. And I'm here to comfort you."

The black haired man hesitated a little, but then relaxed.

Tormund started running his hand through the dark hair and Jon closed his eyes.

They stayed like this for good ten minutes, just feeling the presence of each other, the redhead's hands never stopping.

"You scared me. All brave and shit going to your death." Tormund laughed softly, depositing a kiss on the top of Jon's head.

Jon opened his eyes. He didn't know how to feel about Tormund breathing in his hair, but he found out he didn't mind all that much.

"You worried?"

"Yeah... I did." Another kiss.

And another. And another...

The younger pulled back just enough to look into the ginger eyes. He was confused, Tormund green eyes were just full of affection. 

Jon bit his lips, he could be reading that wrongly. He had to find out.

He closed his eyes and leaned in and closed the gap that there was between their lips, he felt the other man's lips pressing against his. Tormund's hands came to his face, caressing his cheeks.

Jon was the one who broke the kiss, putting forehead against forehead.

"We should go. I need to talk to Sansa."

Tormund seemed pensative, almost sad, but then nodded. Both of them got up, preparing themselves to leave the room.

"Tormund," Jon called, locking eyes with the other man. "Thank you."


End file.
